Road trips and shenanigans
by grantsbabe
Summary: You are going on a road trip with some friends but even before you start it you have a surprise... This is a Grant Gustin/You fic.
1. Unforeseen passenger

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**A/N A short, probably no more than ten chapters, story about my favourite characters 'you' and Grant. ;)**

"Oh come on!" You shout to your great friend and roommate Alexa.

You are going on a road trip upstate to the Big Sur and then staying at Alexa's wealthy family property there, overlooking the sea.

You're going with Alexa and a couple who are good friends with you two, Travis and Erin.

You already have everything ready and you wait for Alexa to come downstairs. "They're gonna be here anytime now!" You shout again trying to rush her. At that time you hear the horn of a car. "They're here! Told you so!"

You pick your bag and you go outside. There you find Travis' large SUV and Erin's head outside the window with a big smile. "Hey! Ready to go?"

You walk towards the car and you roll your eyes. "Almost. Alexa is still doing I don't know what."

Erin laughs. "Typical."

"Hi Travis!" You greet as you reach the car. At that moment you realize there's someone else in the car. In the backseat you see a guy about your age. You immediately recognize him. It's Grant Gustin. He and Travis have known each other since Grant first started on Glee because Travis is also a part of the Warblers but you have never met Grant.

In a second it seems like you've seen a ghost. No one of your friends knows because you never told them, but you have a _slight_ crush on him. Of course you wouldn't tell them, they would obviously tease you and since Travis knew him personally you just wanted to be spared of the embarrassment.

You and Grant stare at each other for a brief moment. His smiling face quickly turns into an intrigued expression because of your stunned face.

Erin immediately introduces you two. "Grant, one of the crazy ones we told you about." Erin jokes.

You blush. "Oh, shut up!"

Grant chuckles at your reaction and speaks to you, leaning over the front seats. "Hi, I'm Grant. Sorry I crashed your road trip like this..."

Travis slaps his head friendly. "Nonsense, you're most welcome, right?"

You feel completely confused. Grant is coming with you? You babble. "Oh... Right. You are welcome..." You look confused at Erin.

"Oh, didn't Alexa tell you?" Erin asks confused.

You shake your head shyly.

Erin rolls her eyes amused. "Crazy girl, indeed. We called her early this morning to ask if it was ok to bring a friend with us. You know, the more the merrier."

You feel like you could kill Alexa. Sure, she didn't know about your special and silly infatuation with Grant but she could have least told you there was someone else coming with you.

"Ok, no problem." You try to smile in a friendly way. Honestly you don't know for sure. How are you supposed to behave normally around the guy you have a crush on?

You go around the SUV to put your bag in the trunk and you try not to look inside at Grant.

At that moment Alexa finally leaves the house closing the door.

"Hey you all!" She says enthusiastically.

"Finally!" Erin laughs. "What were you doing? Packing your whole wardrobe?"

Alexa grins. "Maybe... Anyway I'm here. Let's go!" She drops her bag in the trunk too and you two get inside the car. You enter after Alexa so she gets to sit in the middle of the backseat between you and Grant.

"Hi, I'm Alexa, you must be Grant." She greets him happily.

"That's right. Nice to meet you and thanks for having me at your house." He smiles.

"Oh, you're welcome."

"Lex, you moron, you forget to tell your roommate Grant was coming with us." Travis says in a teasing way.

Alexa turns to you. "Oh but I did. You were showering. I shouted that Grant was coming too."

You shrug. "Guess I didn't hear." You think it was probably for the best, otherwise you could have fainted in the shower.

"Fool." Alexa slaps your arm softly.

Travis starts driving and Erin speaks. "Grant had nothing to do these days, no shootings or anything, and was getting bored so we invited him to come with us."

Grant nods. "True, and I hate having nothing to do. Besides, I love road trips."

"Remember when we went to San Francisco last year?" Travis says excited.

"Epic." Grant comments with a big smile.

You look outside the window, trying to process the fact that you are in the same car as Grant Gustin and you are going to spend the next days with him in the same house. You haven't even had a good look at him as you felt too shy to do it but the little you had was enough to make your heart jump. _'Control it, you stupid self, or you'll look like one of those annoying teen fangirls. He's just a guy. A gorgeous one, but just a guy. Once you get to really know him you'll probably realize he's just a normal boy.'_

You're still immersed in your silly thoughts looking at the views when you hear Erin's voice louder calling your name. "So quiet, who are you and what have you done to my friend?"

They all laugh and you feel Grant's eyes fixed on you as Alexa says to him, "Give her a few moments and she won't shut up. She's a bit coy with people she doesn't know but once she's familiar with them you can't shut her up."

"Oh for god's sake." You snap embarrassed. "I'm just enjoying the views."

They all laugh and to your surprise Grant just smiles. "And you're right to do so. You and Travis have the best seats for that. Ocean's side... But he's driving so he can't enjoy much..."

"Oh, watch out, Grant is a sucker for that. Watching the views... Taking photographs... In a second he'll be stealing your seat, making you change places..." Travis jokes.

"I might just do that." Grant jokes too.

"You wish." You say very low, thinking he couldn't listen to it but you're wrong.

"Oh!" Grant giggles. "Looks like I have competition..."

Grant's reply makes them burst into laughter and you feel your cheeks burn. "Whatever." You look again outside the window.

Alexa looks strangely and amused at you, wondering why you're acting that way. She grabs her phone and sends a text to you because she can't obviously ask you anything without having the others listening_. 'Pretend it's not me - what's with the moody mood? You were all excited this morning. Is it because of Grant coming with us?'_

You hear your phone's beep and you check it. You give Alexa a subtle eye rolling and you reply with a text too_. 'I'm just fine. Nothing to do with Grant. Just not in the chatty mood.'_

Alexa starts typing again. _'Cheer up then. Grant seems nice, he's cute as hell, you don't want him to feel unwelcome and think you're rude or annoyed because he's coming with us.'_

This time you gave her a smirk and you reply. 'Message received.'

Erin notices the silence and looks back at you. She whines. "Oh, come on! Already on your phones? Both of you? You're addicts. And I thought Grant was bad... You do have competition, Gustin." She chuckles.

Alexa excuses herself. "Oh, just keeping in touch with my boy..." Alexa's boyfriend Leo is in his senior year at Stanford University.

"Is Leo joining us?" Travis asks.

"Yeah, he should come down to meet us and stay over the weekend." She claps her hands happily.

You suddenly realize that in that case, and over the weekend, it will be two couples, you and Grant. Awkward, you think to yourself. Of course you already knew it would be two couples and yourself before you knew about Grant. But that didn't bother you, you had work to do anyway and you would spend your free time hiking in the woods, running on the beach or swimming in the pool. Besides, you were more than comfortable being around Erin, Travis, Alexa and Leo. You knew them for years and they were not the type of couples all over each other and oversentimental. You look briefly at Grant, who's checking his own phone, and you just pray that things don't get too weird.

**A/N And there it is. This time 'you' already has a crush on cute Grant. Excited? Or not so much? :)**


	2. Stop one

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

You are riding with your friends on a road trip and Grant Gustin, the actor you have a major crush on, is going with all of you.

You feel a little awkward, you try to hide your crush on Grant so well that even your friends noticed you are quieter than usual and Alexa told you were almost being rude and that it seems that you were annoyed with Grant coming with all of you.

You have just entered Highway 1 north of Santa Monica. Travis says to Grant, "There's your ocean view."

Grant is looking your way outside the window. "Right. I have to figure out something to get that seat there." Grant then smiles cheekily at you. "Oh, I know..." He searches for something in his backpack and reveals a chocolate candy bar that he extends your way. "Maybe you're a fan of chocolate?"

You can't help but to burst into laughter. You accept the candy bar and you smile amused. "I am, indeed. How did you know?"

Grant shrugs with his gorgeous smile. "You're a girl, so..."

"Oh right." You roll your eyes and you cheeks feel like burning. "Thanks. If this is any good I might, and I say might, change places with you..."

"We're getting somewhere..." Grant grins charmingly and all the others laugh. Alexa then comments in a teasing way and feeling glad that you're looking more chatty, "Way to go, Grant. You have almost reached her heart. Add a bottle of wine to that chocolate and the seat will be yours."

Everyone laughs again and you open your eyes in shock and embarrassment. "Oh for fuck's sake..."

Grant smiles. "I think we can arrange something like that..."

You pretend to be offended. "You should know beforehand that I only drink expensive European wine..."

"Oh damn. Not so sure I can get that during our ride..." Grant pretends to be sad and pouts.

You shake your head with a smile. "Whatever, next stop we do I'll let you take this seat. No problem." You keep smiling like a fool and you think to yourself, _'he's adorable. And so cute and gorgeous... Oh dear.'_ You try to suppress a sigh while you look at the chocolate candy bar in your hand. You hand it back to Grant and you smile. "Now seriously, here, it's yours. You can have my seat without offering me chocolate. I've seen these views many times before and already have many photos to document it."

Grant shakes vehemently his head and refuses to accept it. "No, the chocolate is yours. Seriously. There's more from where that came from."

Alexa rolls her eyes at the candy bar passing from one side to the other in front of her. "Oh please, if you guys can't decide I'll take the chocolate, thank you." She grabs the candy bar much to everyone's amusement.

"No problem." Grant immediately takes another candy bar from his backpack and hands it to you. "Told you there was more from where that came from."

You laugh loudly. "Who are you? Willy Wonka?"

With another general laughter you all proceed with your trip, mainly telling jokes and listening to Travis' and Grant's adventures from their road trip to San Francisco last year.

You decide to take a stop when you reach Santa Barbara. You stop by the beach and you decide to eat something at a local beach bar then you all take a walk in the sand. It's sunny and temperatures are mild, not too hot, not too cold, normal for March.

At first you are all together but then all of a sudden Travis and Erin decide to walk in another direction so they can have a moment alone and Alexa picks up a call from Leo. In a second you find yourself walking alone with Grant. _'Oh no, I knew this was gonna happen. What now?'_ You think to yourself anxiously.

Grant speaks. "So, are you friends with Travis and Erin for long?"

You nod, feeling a little relieved that he started the conversation. "Yeah, about five years now when I moved to LA. That's when I met Alexa too."

"Ok, so are you dancer too, like them?"

"Oh no." You giggle. "Nothing like that."

Grant frowns amused. "You could have fooled me." He casts a discreet look at you from head to toe.

_'What?!'_ You think to yourself, feeling even more embarrassed with his look at you and his bold answer. "Why?" You ask abruptly.

"Oh, you could be... With your body building and such..."

You giggle at his answer. "Well, I do some exercise, jogging, hiking, swimming, some fitness and yoga, even dancing, but it doesn't mean it's my job."

He smiles. "What's your job then?"

"Oh. I write." You simply say.

Grant frowns interested. "You write? What? Books?"

"Hahah! No, I'm a screenwriter."

"Ok... TV?"

"Yeah, mostly."

Grant asks you what have done so far and you tell him mentioning you're also working on your first original movie script.

"Cool. Quite impressive."

You smile shyly. "Thanks. What about you?" You quickly change the focus to him.

"Oh, I'm in-between works. 90210 is over and I'll start on something new in May. Meanwhile I have auditions and such..." He shrugs.

"Nothing too exciting?" You ask noticing his expression.

"I don't know yet, we'll see..." He shrugs again. "By the way, you aren't upset that I've joined you guys, are you? You seemed a little annoyed at first..."

You immediately blush. "Oh no, of course I'm not upset. It just took me by surprise, that's all. Sorry if I gave you the wrong impression..."

"It's fine. I understand. Someone you don't know and never met before joining you and your friends without any notice..."

"No, it's fine, really. It's like they said, the more the merrier." You say smiling. You feel a sudden will of hugging Grant so you just look away shyly. Fortunately at that moment Alexa calls you. "Hey, you two, we're going back!"

You and Grant walk back to join her, Travis and Erin in silence. You have a stupid smile on your face that you try to hide.

"Hey, guys, thinking of walking by the beach till you reach our destination?" Erin jokes.

"Ha-ha-ha, funny." You say ironically. "I thought we were having a walk on the beach so we were walking..." Grant nods, agreeing with your words.

Erin grins amused, "Right, anyway, let's get going. We still have more three to four hours of driving to go... I'm driving now so Travis can rest a bit." Erin informs.

You all walk back to the car.

"You can have my seat now." You say to Grant with a smile.

"Really?" He grins.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Thanks."

This time you get to sit between Grant and Alexa. That simple fact is enough to make you feel almost dizzy. Your hips touching Grant's and the sweet scent of his perfume too obvious now are making your heart jump. Grant is looking outside the window and look the same way but your eyes stop on his neck instead. _'Oh dear, his cute freckles... I wanna lick those...'_ Precisely in this moment Grant turns his head at you. Even before he says anything you blush like you're in hell and you look away. You feel like he could guess your depraved thoughts.

Grant frowns amused at your poorly hidden embarrassment. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah sure." You nod immediately.

"Missing your seat?" He smiles.

You roll your eyes smiling. "No, it's all yours, seriously."

Without you or Grant even noticing, Erin and Alexa change some intrigued and entertained looks between each other.


	3. Stop two

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

You are already over half your trip when you decide to make another stop.

As soon as you get out of the car Alexa pulls you aside and asks with a cheeky smile, "Am I wrong or for over the last hour and a half you and Grant have been discreetly but effectively flirting with each other?"

You blush immediately. "What? You're crazy."

"The seats, the chocolates, the smiles, laughing at each other's jokes, watching each other's photos on the phones, even playing that stupid game... Don't get me wrong, I think it's adorable."

"I thought we were supposed to make him feel welcome. Weren't you the one saying I was being rude?"

"Right, and I guess you have fixed that." Alexa giggles. "I don't blame you, he's the cutest."

"Seriously, you're crazy."

"Am I?" She looks behind you and you turn around only to see Grant coming your way.

"Hey, do you wanna go down there?" Grant asks looking directly at you.

You raise your eyebrows. "Down there?"

"Yeah, there's this little beach and some tiny stairs to get there. I thought we could go there and take some pics."

Alexa chuckles quietly and walks away giving some excuse that she's not wearing the proper shoes for that and you are left alone with Grant.

"Sure, I guess..." You say with a shy smile. What are you supposed to do? He's inviting you, you do want to go down there whether it's with him or alone so you take the opportunity.

"Great." He grins happily and then shouts to the others. "Hey, we're going down there. You sure none of you wanna come?"

Erin, Travis and Alexa all shake their heads and you shout to them. "Chickens! Afraid of falling down?"

Alexa blows you a kiss as a reply and you all laugh.

"Never mind, it's their loss." Grant says to you with a wink.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

You and Grant start going down the stairs over a rocky cliff. Sure, it's a bit dangerous but you have walked those stairs before and you start to get some advance over Grant.

"Hey, wait for me, this is not a competition!" He says teasing you.

You stop for a moment waiting for him to approach you. Once he does he's almost panting. "Oh you do exercise indeed." He comments smiling.

You fake a smug expression. "You doubted me?"

"No, never." He chuckles.

"Well, to be honest I've been here several times before, so I guess that's my advantage."

"Really? Ok, so you should be the leader but... in case anything goes wrong, a slip or something, I'd rather we stayed close."

You blush a bit. _'So sweet..._' You suppress a sigh and you manage to reply as a joke, "That doesn't show much faith in our skills..."

He chuckles. "Right. Just keeping it safe."

"Right, safe." You blush again and you start going down the stairs again, this time slower.

Grant walks right behind you, as the stairs are too narrow to allow you two to walk side by side.

"Are you keeping up?" You ask in a teasing way.

"Right behind you." He giggles.

"You know the way back up is gonna be tougher than getting down, right?"

"I know, guess we must rest a bit once we get there..."

"Rest? If we stay here too long they'll just leave without us." You laugh loudly.

"They wouldn't and if they did... Well, we'd be fine." He says somewhat mysteriously.

"Would we?" You say amused. "Getting hungry, cold and god knows what else...?" You laugh loudly.

"Ok, now I'm gonna refrain from answering that..."

"Why?" You say as you finally hit the sand and your turn around to look at him.

"Never mind..." He says even more mysteriously. "Ok, shall we take pictures? This is gorgeous." He takes his phone out of his pocket and without any notice he takes a picture of you. "Looking good."

"What?!" You exclaim. "You haven't taken a picture of me, have you?"

"I have, and now you'll take a picture of me." He grins as he hands you his phone. "And then as there's no one else here with us we're gonna take those awkward selfies of us both."

"Really?" You roll your eyes, grabbing his phone. "I thought we're supposed to take pictures of the surroundings and views..." You feel tempted to just delete the photo he's taken of you but you don't. If he wants to have your picture on his phone you're not the one stopping him.

"And we will, but I also wanna a picture with the people I'm with. People are the most important."

"Yeah, they are..." You say in a low voice as you prepare to take a shot of him. "Ok, done. You look amazing." You say in a playful tone. The will of teasing him is getting stronger than your shyness or uneasiness around him.

"Let me see." He smiles.

You hand him the phone and he nods. "Great. Now let's take one of us. Get here." He quickly wraps an arm around your shoulders and pulls you closer to him. "Ready?" You have no time to answer or even breathe before he points the phone at you both and takes the picture. "Oh, you look scared." He comments amused looking at the just taken shot. "Let's take another one, shall we?" He grins at you.

You blush slightly. "Oh, I always look awkward in photographs."

"Oh, bullshit. You looked just great in those we took earlier. Besides you're beautiful, you're never gonna look 'awkward'. Come on." He pouts in a pleading way, like calling you beautiful wasn't a big deal. You're sure you are blushing even more.

"Ok, let's do it." You shrug with a coy smile.

You take a couple more self-shots and Grant approves them. "Great. Now let's explore this beach."

You chuckle, relieved that he finally takes his arm off you. "There's really not much to explore, you know? It's this small." You say matter-a-factually.

"That's why it's cute. Here between these cliffs..." Grant starts to walk towards the ocean.

You follow him there. "You're not thinking of getting inside, are you?" You giggle.

Grant laughs. "No, but now that you mentioned it..."

"Haha! Crazy. That's suicide with those waves and rocks underneath. Clearly you don't know this place." You laugh.

"But clearly you do, so..." He winks at you.

You shake your head. "Oh no, no way. I'm not going in there. Neither are you. Seriously, it's suicide."

Grant laughs. "Just kidding. I believe you."

"Good. I don't want to have to go inside just to rescue you." You say this seriously but Grant thinks you're teasing him.

"Rescue me? Really? Guess I wouldn't mind..." He smiles like he's flirting with you.

You roll your eyes. "You're such a teaser." You were supposed to think this to yourself but you instead you find yourself saying it out loud.

Grant seems surprised with your words. "Am I?"

You blushed heavily. "Well, yeah, a bit."

"Sorry." He seems a bit embarrassed.

"Oh you don't have to be sorry. Come on, we need to get going..."

"Let me just take some photos..."

"Ok." You sit down on the last step of the stairs while Grant takes a few more shots. You look at him with a dreamy expression. Sure, you had a crush on him and you had some idea of what he would be like but now that you were actually getting to know him your crush was starting to be something else.

When he's finished with the photos you two start to climb all the way back. In silence. You don't know what to say and Grant apparently doesn't as well. When you finish the climb he simply asks if you're ok, referring to the physical effort. You nod and ask him the same. He nods too and you two walk back to the car to join the others.

This time you offer yourself to continue the driving and Alexa seats next to you on the front. Travis, Erin and Grant take the backseat and for the rest of the trip you never talk directly to Grant or him to you, it's just random group conversations.

It's already getting dark when you reach your destination, Alexa's house.


	4. Finally there

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

After a long ride and after things cooled off between you and Grant you are finally in Alexa's house.

"Ah finally!" She exclaims as you all enter the place. "Well, guys, you know, my house is your house, blah, blah. And you can give Grant a little tour." Alexa smiles to you.

You roll your eyes. "Yeah, I can, but it's your place..."

Travis and Erin look strangely at you two and Grant looks a bit uneasy. Since that moment of you two together in that little beach things got a bit awkward between you and Grant. You two avoided talked to each other or even look at each other. You know the reason why but you don't want to even think about that.

Alexa shrugs. "Whatever. Well, since there are three bedrooms beside the master one, this time I'm taking the master's, a.k.a my parents' bedroom, so you can all have bedrooms for yourselves. Erin and Travis you take the guest bedroom, Grant you'll take my brother's and you, my dear, will have mine. All happy?"

They all nod and Travis is the one showing Grant around while you girls go upstairs to what is going to be your room.

"Ok, seriously, what was that downstairs?" Erin asks confused. "Why didn't you want to show Grant around?" She and Alexa stare at you too waiting for your answer.

"I don't know. Why would I?"

"Why wouldn't you? You seemed to get along just fine..." Erin says.

Alexa keeps staring at you. "My words exactly. You two just seemed like best friends and then suddenly... Something happenned when you two went down to that little beach?"

"No, nothing. Look, I've just met him today, we are not best friends. I'm trying to be nice, of course, but I can't just pretend we are best friends."

"Well, it looked to me that Grant was getting into you, if you know what I mean..." Erin giggles.

"I know, right! Glad to know I'm not the only one! Give me five!" Alexa and Erin share a high five happily.

You throw yourself in the bed. "Oh come on! Stop it, ok?"

"I think that you and Grant were getting along so well that at some point you got scared... Am I right?" Alexa says.

"Scared about what?" You say almost desperately.

"Ok, come on, honestly, it's just us here, isn't he just gorgeous?" Alexa giggles.

Erin laughs. "I'm not gonna deny, he is, and he's super nice too. I've known him for over a year now, since he started on Glee with Travis, and letme say it, he's the cutest, sweetest, funniest, nicest boy around. I love Travis and Grant is not my type but I reckon he is a catch."

You shake your head in a disapproving way. "Seriously? Are you two seriously trying to hook me up with him? Can't I just be friends with him?"

"Oh oh oh, nobody said anything about hooking up... Your words, not ours." Erin smiles in a teasing way.

"Yeah, and if you just want to be friends with him you'd have showed him around. Friends do that." Alexa backs Erin again.

You sigh deeply. "Please, can you two please stop with that? I promise I'll be friendly to Grant but stop saying those things..."

"Ok... If you say so... But you still haven't answered... Is he or is he not gorgeous?"

You smirk. "Of course he is. I'm not blind, ok?"

"Hahaha! I knew it!"

You wanted to tell your friends about your crush on Grant, how your strange behavior was caused by that, how you were really liking him more than a crush now and how Grant's flirting with you, whether it was intentional or not, did scare you, but you were afraid that they'd just start teasing you again so you stay quiet.

Meanwhile downstairs, Travis is showing Grant around.

"Wow, these views..." Grant comments while they are in the living room.

"And there we have an indoor pool with panoramic views and heated water, so this is great in the winter too."

"Amazing. So this is Alexa's family house, uh? They live here?"

"No, their parents live in San Francisco as well as her brother. This is like their weekend house."

"Right. Weekend." Grant chuckles.

"So... Tell me... Enjoying the trip so far?" Travis says with a mischievous smile, obviously referring to you.

Grant doesn't really understand the innuendo. "Yeah, absolutely. Much better than staying in LA with nothing to do. Thanks for inviting me, man."

"No problem... And the girls are cool, right? Bit crazy..." He giggles.

Grant nods and simply says. "Yeah, they are nice."

"Just nice?"

Grant chuckles. "What do you mean, bro?"

"Well, you seemed you getting along just fine with one of them... At least for the first part of the trip..."

"Oh, knock it off. You know that's the way I am. Teasing people around most of the time. She's nice and all but I guess I went a little too far with the teasing and I upset her... That why we didn't speak much during this last part of the trip... She didn't even want to show me around the house just five minutes ago... Guess I'll apologize."

"What? Really? She's usually the one teasing everybody... What did you say to her?"

"I don't even know. We took some pictures in that beach, then she warned me about the ocean, that it would be dangerous to enter and she didn't want to get inside to rescue me, I said I didn't mind her rescuing me and then she called me a teaser and things cooled off. I thought I had upset her... I was just joking and she seemed to be taking the teasing well before that moment... I don't know." Grant shrugs confused.

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"I think I know why she was upset in that specific moment."

"Why?"

"Several years ago, when she was eleven she lost a younger sister who was seven, I think, at the time. They were at a beach with their parents, the sea was rough. A stronger wave caught and dragged her little sister into the ocean and then she got in to try save her but she couldn't and almost drowned herself. It was really lucky that at least one of them was saved. I guess she still blames herself for not being able to rescue her sister and for being the one that survived."

Grant has his eyes opened wide. "Oh fuck. That's some heavy shit. I had no idea... I don't know how she didn't slap me in the face. I would have deserved it."

"Oh come on, don't blame yourself, you couldn't have guessed it."

"But still... Very unfortunate comment from myself... I'll apologize to her."

"I don't know if it is such a good idea to bring the subject up... She obviously knows you didn't do it on purpose as you didn't know about the accident."

"Still... I think I should apologize but I don't want to upset her even more by mentioning it..."

"Give her some time. Maybe she'll tell you about that herself, I don't know... Or maybe she won't... But if you speak to her about it, just be careful with what you say and how you say it."

"Sure. I will. Don't worry."


	5. You're sweet

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After telling Grant about the accident that killed your sister, Travis finishes showing the rest of the house to Grant and ten minutes later you all reunite in the kitchen area.

"Who's up for some frozen pizza for dinner?" Alexa says giggling. "Hope you all are, as we don't have anything else right now in the freezer! Hahaha!"

"Sounds great to me." Travis smiles as he and Grant arrive in the kitchen too.

Grant nods and he looks at you with a gentle smile. You could swear your heart was about to melt with just that one smile. You smile back at him discreetly and feeling happy that apparently he isn't upset by your almost rude refusal of showing him the house.

"Fortunately we also have ice cream..." Erin says as she goes through the freezer's content.

"And wine. Sweet European wine." You say grinning holding two bottles of wine you have brought from the cellar.

They all burst into laughter and Grant then adds, "and my sweet chocolate candy bars. Never forget that." Which only makes everyone laugh even louder.

"You guys are hilarious but tomorrow we'll have to go to town for some grocery shopping." Alexa says matter-a-factually.

"And we will. Now shall we get these frozen babies in the oven or what?" Travis jokes.

"Right away!" Erin takes care of the pizzas.

You occupy yourself by opening the bottles of wine and you don't even feel Grant approaching you. "Do you need help with that?" He asks with a smile.

You almost jump startled. "Oh." You realize he's right next to you as you can even inhale his sweet scent. "I can manage." You reply dryly without even looking at him, because of the uneasiness you're feeling, but you immediately regret it. "You can open that one." This time you smile, looking into his eyes and handing him the second bottle of wine waiting to be opened.

Grant grins accepting it. "Thanks." He stands right next to you opening the bottle.

When you open your bottle you start pouring wining into the glasses. You extend one glass to Grant and you taste the wine from yours. "Here. Try it and tell me if you like it. If you don't, then you clearly don't know anything about wine."

Grant chuckles. "I trust you. You seem quite the specialist." He tastes the wine and nods. "Yeah, it's definitely amazing."

"Told you so." You grin. Again you have an urgent will of just hugging him. His cute face, his adorable smile, his general likability make you feel that way. Not to mention the more sexual thoughts but right that's something that's not even in your head. That was something you thought you saw him on TV or some magazine. But now that you've met him, and even though he's obviously gorgeous and sexy, you just want to hug him and give him tiny little kisses all over his face.

You shake away your thoughts when you hear Alexa asking which movie you guys want to see. You all settle for a super hero movie and in less than twenty minutes you are all watching the Avengers, eating pizza and drinking wine.

Grant was sitting next to you on the couch and you two shared some ordinary talking and jokes about the movie.

When it's finished you stand up to take the glasses back to the kitchen. In no time and with everyone's help you have everything cleaned.

"Who's up for a night swim?" Travis asks excited.

"Now?" Grants asks amused.

"Told you the pool is heated." Travis smiles.

Erin and Alexa both say yes and they go change into their bikinis in a rush.

Travis shrugs and jokes, "well, guess I don't want to scare anyone with my underwear so I'll change too."

You are left alone with Grant and he speaks. "You don't want to go?"

"I already have my bikini on. You know, for the road trip, I can never know whether they want to stop by a beach and take a bath or not."

"Hahaha!" Grant laughs and you look strangely at him. What was so funny about your answer? He immediately explains. "Sorry, it's just that I thought the same. I have my swimming shorts underneath these jeans."

"Great minds think alike." You say with a chuckle.

He laughs again. "Indeed. Hey..." His touches your arm with his hand. "I..." He takes the same hand to his head like he's trying to find the best way to say something.

"What is it?" You smile at his embarrassment.

"I just wanted to apologize to you..."

"About what?" You ask confused.

"I don't even know if I should bring this up, I don't wanna upset you... Again..."

"Upset me?"

"Travis told me about your sister. Sorry I said that about you rescuing me in the ocean... I had no idea. It was unfortunate..." At this moment Grant realizes that you have tears running down your eyes. Since he said the words 'your sister', the tears were like something automatic. You stay silent and still but the tears roll down like an open tap. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry. Come here." He swiftly pulls you into his arms and hugs you tight.

For what seems like an eternity you just stay there, enjoying his embrace, your arms around his waist and your head resting on his shoulder. He keeps caressing your back softly with his chin resting on the top of your head.

When you finally look up at him your eyes are all red and puffy. "I'm sorry about this. It's been over ten years but it still feels like it happened yesterday..."

Grant keeps one arm around you and with the other hand he wipes some tears off your face. "It's ok. I can't even imagine what that feels like... To lose a sister like that..."

"Yeah." You're not sure you really want to talk to Grant about that and relive that moment again. You look at his t-shirt all wet on his shoulder because of your tears. "Sorry about this."

He smiles. "Oh, no problem. Never mind that."

You find yourself smiling back at him like a fool. His arm is still around your shoulders and your hand still resting on his waist. "Sorry I was a bitch when we arrived here and I refused to show you the house. I don't know why I said that. I was never upset at you, you couldn't obviously have guessed what happened... Sorry."

"It's ok. I'm just relieved you're not mad at me." He grins.

"How could I? You did nothing wrong."

"Sometimes I get carried away teasing and fooling around with everyone and not everybody takes it lightly..."

"Yeah, you do it a lot, I've noticed." You giggle.

"I'll tone it down, I promise."

"Oh, I didn't mean that. Don't do it for me. I'm a teaser myself. Well, when I'm comfortable with people, not with someone I just met... Oh sorry, I didn't mean that. Never mind. I swear I do a better job writing than talking."

"Hahah! It's fine, really."

You try to adjust and straighten his t-shirt over his shoulder for lack of better words to say.

Grant keeps his tender smile. "Don't try too hard, I'm gonna take it off anyway when we get to the pool."

His words make you blush. Not for the words themselves but because they put an image in your head. The image of Grant bare chested in front of you. "Right." You make a shy smile and instead of pulling away you just keep standing there close to him, not moving an inch.

Grant doesn't seem to be very willing of moving either. "You sure you're ok?"

"If you mean my sister, I'll never be ok, but yeah, I know what you mean. I'm fine. Thanks."

"What about your parents?"

"What do you think? They were devastated. They say that it was a miracle that at least one of us survived and since that they've been overprotective with me. And as much as they say it was not my fault I still think it was. I mean, if I'd been more careful my sister wouldn't have even been dragged by that wave in the first place."

"It was an accident. You can't blame yourself like that. You were a child yourself back then. Not some superhero." Grant strokes you cheek tenderly.

"Right. But still... Well, after that... Well, that's when I started my obsession with sports. Especially swimming and surf at first."

"Oh really? I figured someone would be scared, even traumatized with the ocean after going through something like that."

"No, I thought I needed to be prepared if something like that happened again. It's weird I know."

"It's not. It shows great courage from you. You just need to accept that it wasn't your fault."

"She was so sweet, you know? And so smart and cute. Even at that age we got along perfectly." You take your phone out of your pocket and you search for some pictures there. It's a few old pictures of your sister alone and also you, your sister and your parents.

"Oh, so cute! You were both so adorable." Grant smiles.

"We were..." Upon looking at the photos you feel like you're about to cry again.

Grant notices it and he hugs you again. "Hey, it's ok. It's good you have so fond memories of her."

This time you completely relax in his arms. You feel like you could stay like that forever. Grant doesn't seem to be very willing of letting you go either. He keeps holding you close.

You inhale his sweet perfume deeply like you're getting some courage to finally pull away. And when you do you realize Grant has shed some tears too. "Oh Grant." Almost automatically you wipe one tear off his cheek with your thumb and you smile tenderly.

Grant giggles embarrassed. "Guess I got a little emotional with this story about your sister..."

"You're sweet." You keep smiling like a fool.

"Oh well, at least I put that beautiful smile on your face. The tears were worth it."

"Oh, stop!" You giggle embarrassed.

"Ok, I'll stop. No need to get embarrassed." This time he grins in a teasing way.

"You're unbelievable." You comment in a low voice and you immediately add, "What about I get us some towels and we go to the pool now? I suppose they are already there."

Grant nods and smiles. "Sure. Let's go."

After picking two towels, one for you and another for Grant, you two get down to the pool. There you find Travis, Erin and Alexa already inside.

"Finally you two!" Travis exclaims.

"Where the hell were you?" Alexa asks with a naughty smile.

"Oh, in the kitchen." You reply like it's no big deal.

"In the kitchen?" Erin giggles.

Grant smiles. "We were talking about how we are gonna kick all your asses in a swimming contest."

You giggle. "Right, that's it."

Alexa protests. "Oh no, Grant. I don't know whether you are a good swimmer or not but I'm not gonna compete against her. She's a pro."

Travis nods and adds. "She is and so is Grant. Forget the contests and get inside. This is wonderfully warm."

"Right." In a second Grant is taking off his clothes and getting inside the pool. You try hard not to stare at his body while you remove your own clothes.

You take a dive in splashing water all around.

"Always the big entrance!" Erin jokes.

You have only just emerged and Grant is already beside you. "Hey, nice diving style."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." You smile looking into his gorgeous eyes. If he wants to tease you, you'll tease him back too. After all, it's something you usually do as your friends have already made very clear.

"Thank you. Coming from you, it's a great compliment." He grins.

Alexa throws a round float at you two. "This ain't the kitchen!"

You roll your eyes. "Message received!" And you throw the float back at her.

Without even saying anything to each other, you and Grant refrain from keeping conversations just between you two to avoid any more comments from your friends.

After an hour you all decide it's time to leave.

"There's really not a waking up time, of course, you're free to wake up at whatever time you want BUT we must go grocery shopping tomorrow." Alexa says smiling.

"We can all go." Erin replies.

"Ok, we'll see tomorrow. I'm dead, good night y'all!" Alexa runs upstairs to her bedroom.

After a quick chat, you, Grant, Erin and Travis go to your assigned bedrooms as well. When you're finally in bed you recall all of today's moments with Grant since the moment you met him. You sigh deeply while you look at some of today's pictures in your phone. _'He's so adorable, so cute... Oh, what am I saying? He's like this with everyone... Well, he was not like this with Alexa... Or Erin and Travis for that matter..." _You're about to turn off your phone when you receive a text. It's from Grant. You had exchanged phone numbers earlier, 'just in case'. Your heart almost comes out of your mouth while you read it_. 'Just to wish you good night again. Meeting you has already made this trip worth while. Sleep tight. Xx P.S - I wanna see you surfing tomorrow. ;) '_

"Oh dear." You take a deep breath and you start typing a reply. _'Thank you, I've enjoyed meeting you too. We'll both surf then. I can teach you. ;) Good night. x'_


	6. Surfing & chatting

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Next morning, you wake up early as you usually do. You stretch your arms and you yawn. You check your phone and you realize Grant sent you another text, probably when you were already asleep last night_. 'You'll teach me how to surf then. Sounds great. Sweet dreams. xx'_ That message is enough to make you smile widely. You jump off the bed and you open the curtains letting the first rays of sunlight invade the bedroom. You enter the balcony to feel how the temperature outside is. It's warm, spring is definitely here.

"Hey, early bird. Good morning." Someone says.

You jump startled by that voice. You realize Grant is in the next balcony, the balcony of his bedroom, sitting on a chair. He's smiling. "Haha! No need to get scared."

You smile at him. "Hey, good morning. I wasn't expecting anyone to be up at this hour."

Grant stands up and approaches the edge of the balcony to get closer to you. "I was about to say the same."

You look at his boxers and you realize you also have only your long sleeping t-shirt on. You approach him too. "So, we're both early birds. Do you wanna try some early morning surf?"

Grant grins. "Sounds great. But you'll have to be patient with me. I know just the basics of surf."

"That's better than nothing. I'm afraid we just have one surf board anyway, so... I didn't bring mine because I always use Alexa's brother's board when I'm here. Neither Travis, Erin or Lex surf, so..."

"No problem. I'm perfectly fine just watching you." He smiles widely and winks at you.

"We'll take turns, I wanna see you too." You smile back at him.

"Ok, as long as you don't make fun of me. I'm a poor uncoordinated amateur." He pouts.

"I won't." You chuckle. "Ok, I'll just get dressed and then get something to eat. Meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes?" You ask happily.

Grant chuckles. "The kitchen. Right. Sounds perfect. See you."

You roll your eyes smiling. "Teaser."

"I am." Grant says nodding and you two return inside your bedrooms with a smile on your faces.

Fifteen minutes later you enter the kitchen and you find Grant already there, busy making coffee.

He smiles when he sees you. "Hey! We're safe. I found coffee."

"Hahah! Right. And I have your chocolate candy bars!" You giggle showing the chocolates.

Grant laughs. "Great. I guess we won't have lack of energy." He extends you a cup of coffee and starts drinking from his own.

"Thanks."

Grant looks at your bag. "What's in there?"

"Wetsuits, boots and beach towels. I have brought my own wetsuit and you'll be wearing one of Alexa's brother's wetsuits. You're lucky, he is about your height and weight."

"Do I really need one?"

"Oh believe me, you do. You're a fool if you think you can stay inside that water without a suit for more than ten minutes in this time of the year. It's freezing cold."

"All right. You're the expert."

"I am." You smile and you finish your coffee. "Shall we? We'll take the house's SUV. They have Travis' car if they want to leave the house."

"Hahah! Won't Alexa notice her car is missing?"

"Fool! She knows I'm taking the car. I told her." You roll your eyes giggling. "I had the surf thing planned long before I knew you'd be coming with us."

"Ok, then. Let's go!"

After getting the surf board from the garage and loading it in the car, you and Grant drive to the beach. It's a ten minute drive to your favorite spot to surf.

"So, do you always wake up early like this?" Grant asks when you leave the garage.

"Yeah, even when I don't have to work. Unless I go to sleep extremely late, of course. Why?"

"Just curious. I'm the same."

You make a shy smile and Grant mumbles like he's speaking to himself. "Adorable."

"What?" You ask.

"Nothing." He smiles in a compromised way.

"Oh man, stop! You're making fun of me, aren't you?" You slap his arm.

"No, I'm not. Definitely not."

"Yeah, right." You look at him ironically.

Grant keeps his gorgeous smile but also appears to be in deep thought as he looks outside the window. You look amused at his thoughtful look. "What are you thinking so deeply?"

Grant shrugs still with a smile. "Nothing special."

"Ok... Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you really tease everybody around like this?"

"Tricky question. But honestly, no."

"No?"

"No." He shrugs again.

"I seriously hope your girlfriend is not part of the teased group. Otherwise... Poor girl." You immediately regret your words. Why would say something like that? It just seemed you were trying to know whether he had a girlfriend or not.

Grant opens his eyes looking at you extremely amused. "I wouldn't know. There's no girlfriend. Why would you assume I had one?"

You shrug your shoulders completely embarrassed. "I don't know. You could have..."

Grant smiles at your embarrassment and doesn't waste this great opportunity to tease you even more. "I could have, but then I wouldn't be here with you, would I?"

Right now you wish you had a hole to hide inside. You can't even look at him. "Probably not. I don't know. Why wouldn't you?"

"Well, I think it wouldn't be appropriate to spend time with another girl other than my girlfriend, right?" Grant is having the time of his life teasing you.

"Why? What if the other girl is just your friend? Don't you spend time with your female friends just because you have a girlfriend?"

Grant grins. "Fair point. You won."

You smile a bit shyly. "Good."

"So, can I ask you something now?"

"Go ahead." You nod.

"What does your boyfriend think about you being here with me?"

You burst into laughter. "You're funny. I'll give you that."

"Thanks. But you still haven't answered my question." He grins.

You blush a bit and you roll your eyes at him before you answer. "Let's just say that my boyfriend and your girlfriend would make an awesome imaginary couple."

Grant laughs loudly. "That was brilliant."

You chuckle at his amusement. "Well, we're here." You announce as you park the car.

"Nice place!" Grant comments.

"Yeah, and morning are always the best part of the day to surf."

You grab your bag and Grant carries the surf board as you walk towards the beach.

"So, you come here a lot?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm from Santa Cruz, born and raised, not far from here."

"Oh, surf city." Grant comments. "I should have known."

"Right." You throw your bag in the sand and you open it, taking the wetsuits. You throw Grant the one for him. "Here. Put it on."

Grant looks at you doubtful.

"Oh come on, you're not backing away now, are you?"

Grant pouts. "Ok, I'm gonna be honest with you. I have no clue about this. I can barely stand up on a board. I promise I'll stay here with you for as long as you want but I'll just watch, ok?"

"Oh, come on! I'll teach you, I told you that." You try to convince him.

Grant remains doubtful. "You'd be just wasting your time."

"But you said you'd try. You said you'd let me teach you." You pout.

"I'm sorry."

"Ok, now I'm sad." You pout, pretending to be hurt by his refusal.

"Seriously, don't waste your time on me. It's not worth it, go enjoy your surfing instead." Grant smiles.

You sigh. "You sure? You'll bore to death."

"No, I won't. I do enjoy watching surf. Seriously."

"I swear I'm gonna teach you some day."

"Yeah, some day you will." Grant nods with a smile.

You take off your t-shirt and shorts and you start dressing the wetsuit over your bikini. "Why did you say you'd try?"

Grant shrugs. "I don't know..."

"Are you afraid of embarrassing yourself? It's ok to make mistakes, it's part of the learning process."

Grant sighs and decides to tell the truth. "Ok, I'll tell you. I said I'd let you teach me so I could come with you and spend time with just you. There. Now you know it."

"Oh." His answer makes you blush and makes you numb while you finish dressing the suit.

Grant appears to be embarrassed himself as he picks a towel and sits down on the sand.

You don't even know what to think. Grant wants to spend his time with you. "Don't you really mind staying there while I surf?" You manage to say.

Grant looks at you smiling tenderly. "No, of course not. Go, enjoy your surfing and stay there as long as you want. I'll be here watching you."

You nod with a smile and you grab the surf board. You decide to do the warm up exercises close to the water and already away from Grant so things wouldn't get any more awkward. It also allows you to think_. 'He wants to spend time with me. Oh dear. What am I supposed to do? I want to spend time with him too. I need to get inside the water and clear my head.'_

After almost an hour inside the water you decide it's time to leave. The waves are getting flat and you don't to leave Grant waiting alone any longer. If he wants to spend time with you then you'll be happy to let him.

"Hey." You smile at him.

Grant spent the entire time looking at you surfing and has his eyes locked on you since you came out of the water. He smiles back at you ."I may not know how to surf but I reckon you are amazing."

"Oh, you lie." You roll your eyes as you pull the zipper of the wetsuit down.

"No, I don't. Seriously, you are a pro."

"Well, I prefer sweet talking than teasing so... thanks." You say as you wrap yourself in a towel and sit next to Grant.

Grant chuckles at your words. "Really? Nice to know. I don't even need to be too careful with the sweet talking because there's no boyfriend to punch me in the face."

You giggle. "Moron! That's teasing. I can punch you in the face myself if I have to, I don't need a boyfriend."

"So, no special one? The right one hasn't show up yet? Or you don't even want one?"

You look at him amused with his curiosity. "No, no special one. It's not like I'm actively looking for a boyfriend anyway. Why?"

"Just asking." He shrugs coyly.

His expression make you smile. "Ok. Well, the sun is getting warm..." You decide to lie down on the towel to do some sunbathing. Grant does the same and takes off his t-shirt in the process. You try to look away but you can't. Grant doesn't seem to mind as he takes the chance to look at you too from head to toe, while he lies down next to you.

You decide to pick up the relationships subject. If he can be curious and ask you about it, so can you. "What about you? Any special girl?"

Grant smiles. "No, no special girl. Guess we're on the same boat."

"Right. I'm sure there's no lack of girls for you to choose from."

Grant chuckles. "What?!"

"Well, just saying... You know, with fans and all..."

He opens his eyes wide. "Are you serious?! I don't want get involved with fans. Jeez."

"Well, what if the girl you like is your fan?" You blush thinking about yourself.

"Well, I suppose that can happen... but it's not like I'm looking for fans on purpose and get advantage of that fact just to hook up with someone..."

"I didn't mean that... It's just that guys your age, our age, just seem they just want to have fun. And in a way I get it, they're young, why settle already with someone?"

Grant shakes his head. "I don't know what kind of guys you've been meeting but I can tell you that's absolutely not my case. I mean, I do wanna have fun but not jumping from one girl to the other. I want the right one, so it can be forever."

"Oh. Forever? Ok, so are you a one girl man?" You smile.

He nods. "Absolutely."

"Good. But that doesn't mean she's the one for the rest of your life..."

"Why not? If she's the right one, she's probably the one for the rest of my life."

His words surprise you in a positive way. "You are a romantic, I see. Sweet. Let's hope life doesn't teach you the other way around."

"And you are a skeptical, I see. Has life taught you the other way around?"

You shrug. "Maybe. I have had my disappointments, my heartbreaks. I've become more cynical where love is concerned. I've become more picky and selective too. And that's probably why I'll never find the 'right one'. Don't get me wrong, I do still hope that this right guy comes in and sweeps me off my feet. I just don't think there's a high probability of that happening."

Grant seems to be surprised with your words and thinks about it for a second. "I think I understand what you're saying. I'm picky too." He grins. "But hey, don't they say the right one comes when you least expect it?"

You smile. "They do. Do you know what I think the problem is? Generically speaking, nowadays people are getting more selfish and egocentric each day. No one has the patience for the work that a relationship needs. Of course, in the beginning it's all roses and passion and all, but when the initial passion fades away and problems start to appear, bang: a break up happens. Love takes work, that's what I'm saying. If it's the right one, like you say, things are easier. Easier, not easy. Don't be mad at me, but honestly how many of your friends your age are thinking of finding the right girl for the rest of their lives now? Or thinking that their current girlfriend will be the one and only till they die? Honestly."

Grant grins. "Fair enough, when you put it that way, yes, I agree with everything you just said. But there's so many 'but's' to that."

"Really? What 'but's'?"

"For starters, how do you know someone is the right one? Is it love at first sight and you know it? Is it someone you've known for years and then realize it's the one you've been waiting for? It's the one you start dating and as you get to know them you realize it's the one?"

"All of that can happen, I suppose. And when it does, you'll know it."

"I agree."

"You know, there are so many variables in this thing called love and relationships that we could be here till the end of our lives discussing it and still have no conclusion at all. It is what it is. Facts are: we both have yet to find the right one." You say teasing him.

"Have we?" He smiles naughtily.

"I suppose. Wasn't that what initially started this conversation?"

"Yeah, right." Grant keeps his teasing smile.

You look away from him thinking about this conversation and trying to control a sudden urge of just jumping on him and kiss him like crazy.


	7. I won't bite

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After an awkward but insightful conversation about relationships with Grant, you two just stay silent, thinking about each other's words. Having Grant lying down next to you half naked isn't really helping to clear your mind. Instead you just feel your heart beating faster and you wish you could just kiss him like crazy.

You take a deep breath and you grab the sunscreen cream trying to distract yourself from Grant.

He looks at you amused. "Afraid of getting a sunburn?"

"Yeah, and I don't like painful things so... Better protect myself first. And you should do the same. Look at that fair skin and all those spots and freckles..." You take the opportunity to cast a luscious look at his body.

Grant chuckles. "Indeed. Thanks for caring. But before thinking about myself I think you need some help there... Want help with your back?" He smiles as you try to put lotion on your own back and you fail.

You hesitate. _'Oh dear. No sure we should indulge on that. But I sure don't want my back all red from the sun... Just be strong...'_ You take a deep breath. "Mmmm, ok. I can't do it myself and I can't risk a sunburn." You hand him the sunscreen. "Be generous."

Grant grins happily. "Don't worry, I will."

"With the lotion, I mean."

He laughs. "Yeah, I got it. Here."

You're sitting down, so Grant puts himself behind you, standing on his knees. He pulls your hair to one side, away from your back. You hear him sigh before he starts.

First you feel the cold lotion on your skin immediately followed by his warm hands.

You stay there very still, almost without breathing. First, Grant applies the lotion all over your back normally but then you start to feel some differences. The intensity of his touch changes and he starts to rub your back like he's giving you a massage.

_'Oh dear. This is amazing. Don't stop.'_ You think to yourself. You decide to ask him. "Are you being generous?"

"Oh I am. There's enough lotion here but I could be even more generous if I hadn't this damn thing here blocking my way..." He refers to straps of your biking top tied around your back.

"Fool!" You giggle embarrassed. "Well, just get it done properly because if I get a sunburn I'll punish you for that."

He increases the pressure of his massage. "Punish me? What kind of punishment?"

"Let me see, maybe punished to pass some burn ointment on my back?"

He laughs. "Hahah! That's no punishment. Will gladly do it. I hope however you won't need it."

"I hope so too." You turn your head around so you can look at him. "Is it good enough?" As much as you're enjoying his hands on your back you don't want to show him that.

Grant looks deeply into your eyes. "I think so."

"Ok, thanks. Do you want it too?" You grab the sunscreen bottle and you hand it back to him.

Grant seems to think for a second and accepts it. "Yeah, thanks. But you'll have to put it on my back too. Can't reach it."

You smile a bit embarrassed. "Ok..." You grab the bottle again and you sit behind Grant.

Grant grins naughtily at you. "Be generous."

"Teaser! Be still."

"I am."

"Good." You start applying the lotion on his back, first almost like you're in a rush but then you start to slow down_. 'Look at these shoulders, these back muscles, these cute freckles... Damn, you're a life ruiner. It's not fair, you can't be both so handsome and adorable at the same time.'_

You're lost in your lust thoughts, slowly massaging his back when you hear Grant's low moan. "Are you ok?" You ask almost afraid you had done something wrong.

Grant moans again. "Ok? I'm wonderful. That is so good."

"What? This?" You keep doing what you have just been doing, a slow but firm rubbing all over his back and shoulders.

Grant's moan is now almost erotic. "Oh god." He turns his head at you. "Are you trying to kill me?"

You can't avoid a sudden blush of your cheeks upon his stare at you. "I thought you said it was good..."

"It was. It is. That's why you've gotta stop it. Believe me." Grant himself is all flushed and breathing hard.

You quickly stand up and you go back to your towel. "Sorry, you're done with the sunscreen anyway."

Grant takes his hand to his forehead as a sign of desperation. He looks at you bewildered. _'And I've actually no idea if she's aware of the state she left me in. Damn boner.'_

You're sitting now on your towel, staring at the sea, not daring to look at Grant_. 'Oh dear, I think I left him a bit horny. Who told him to get all flirtatious with me, anyway? Arghh! I can't even look at him.'_

Grant sighs. _'Ok, now you're shying away. Maybe it was my fault. I don't care right now. I gotta hit the water to cool down and get rid of this boner quickly.'_ He stands up and says, "I'm gonna take a swim. I'll be right back."

You nod. "Ok. Be careful with that area over there. Rocks and currents." You look shyly at him. _'Jeez, you are all torn up.'_

Grant smiles. "Thanks, I'll be careful." And he walks towards the water.

You follow him with your eyes_. 'You're not the only one horny, you know, handsome one? Thankfully us girls can disguise much better.' _Your thoughts are interrupted by a sound. It's Grant's phone ringing. He left it over his towel so you can see the caller's ID. It's his brother Tyler. You won't obviously answer it, so you let it ring till Tyler gives up. Not even ten seconds later he's calling Grant again. Again, you let it ring.

Five minutes later Grant is back. You look at him with a dreamy expression. _'Look at that body and all wet... Heavenly."_

Grant grins at your expression and notices you're totally checking him out. "You were right about currents. Bit dangerous."

"Yeah, told you so."

Grant sits on his towel, not before shaking his head to dry out the hair.

You chuckle looking at his hair all ruffled. "Lovely hair do. Hey, your phone was ringing while you were away."

"Thanks." He checks his phone. "It's my brother. I'll talk to him later."

"Ok." You take a can of coke out of the bag to drink. "Want one?"

Grant chuckles. "Yeah, thanks. What else is in that bag of yours?"

You smile. "Not much." This time your phone starts ringing. "It's Lex." You say to Grant and then pick up. "Hi!"

"Hey, crazy girl. I know you went surfing and took the car. How are things there?"

"Good. Surf was good. Now we are just sunbathing. Sun is warm, no wind, it's pretty good, actually."

"WE?" Alexa squeaks. "Don't tell me Grant is there with you!"

"All right. I won't tell then." You joke.

"Way to go! I thought he was still sleeping. So…? Has anything happened already?"

"What do you mean?" You pretend to be confused because even though Grant can't hear what Alexa is saying, he can hear you.

"Awww, come on. Are you seriously gonna deny that vibe going on between you two? You two in the kitchen doing god knows what, the cheesy looks you gave each other, all the flirting and teasing all day... Come on, everyone noticed."

You look at Grant and he's looking at you with a smile. "I have literally no idea of what you're talking about. Everything was... normal."

"Normal?! Hahaha! Nice way to put it. He was always teasing you, looking at you. Seriously, I tried to have a conversation with him last night in the pool and it was like he was hypnotized by you, always looking at you."

"I didn't notice it."

"Hahah! Right. You know you can tell me. You guys look so cute together. Oh well. I know you can't speak much because he's there with you. Anyway, we'll go to town when Travis and Erin are ready, for some shopping but don't worry, you don't have to come. Enjoy your time with Grant on the beach. Stay all day if you want to!" She giggles and hangs up.

"Crazy Lex." You comment amused.

"What?" Grant asks.

"Nothing special. There are going to town for the grocery shopping but we don't have to go. We can stay here for a little longer." You look expectantly at him.

Grant nods. "Great. I do wanna stay longer. I like it here."

"Yeah, we can meet them for lunch later."

Grant nods smiling. "Sounds perfect."

You grin happily. "Ok. Want more sunscreen?" You immediately regret your words. _'Haaaa, what the hell? Why did I just say that?'_

Grant stares at you extremely entertained and surprised at the same time. "What? More sunscreen?"

You try to think of something to say. "Hummm, well, you only applied it in your back earlier. There are arms, chest, face, legs... Besides you went for a swim. I'm pretty sure 90% of the sunscreen on your back has washed off. Waterproof is a lie."

Grant grins. "Suppose you're right. Wanna help me?"

_'Oh dear, what have I done?'_ You raise your eyebrows. "Mmm, help with your back?"

Grant shrugs. "Anything, really."

You blush a bit. "I'll help with the back, the rest of your body is at the reach of your own hands, teaser."

He giggles. "Hahah! Yeah, but yours are softer."

You smile. "Yeah, maybe. But there's no way I'm gonna apply lotion in all of you here in public. Jeez, Grant."

He grins naughtily. "What if we were not in a public place?"

"In that case, you wouldn't need sunscreen."

"It depends. We could be home, sunbathing. Not public, yet I would need sunscreen."

You chuckle. "You have a point but seriously, your hands are soft enough, I've felt them so I'll help you with your back only. Take it or leave it."

"Oh, so you liked my hands."

You roll your eyes embarrassed. "They are ok."

"Right. Ok, I'll take it then." He hands the bottle of sunscreen to you.

You accept it. "Now make sure you won't run into the water again after I finish or this will be useless. And you will be owing me a bottle of sunscreen, as you keep wasting it. This is not cheap, you know?" You tease him as you place yourself behind him.

Grant giggles. "Ok, it will actually depend on you. If you do that again I'm not taking any responsibility for what I do next."

You apply some lotion on your hands and then you rub them over his back. "Oh, you mean this?" You repeat the same massage movements you've done before and you increase the pressure.

"Oh." Grant moans. He immediately turns around and looks at you. "Are you crazy? Or do you want to drive me crazy?"

"Do you like it or not?"

"Oh, I like it all right. This is wonderful, like heaven. I don't know where you learned that but it's amazing. The problem is not that, and you know it."

"What's the problem then?" You pretend to be misunderstanding.

"As you said so yourself, we're in a public place and honestly that puts me over the edge as I'm sure you've noticed it already. Sorry, I'm a guy and human, I'm not made of steel."

You flush at his words. "Why did you ask me to do it then?"

"Because it's amazing." Grant admits with a sigh.

You look at him with an inquiring but shy smirk.

Grant bites his lip as he says, "What if I lie down on my stomach?"

You shrug amused. "Ok. If you prefer it that way, we can try. I promise I'll be gentle."

Grant grins. "Great." He lies down on his stomach. "Is this fine?"

You sigh, trying to control your urge of assaulting him sexually. "Yeah, sure. Now relax. Sleep if you like." You sit beside him and you put more lotion on his back, starting your massage which is really more like groping him.

Grant smiles. "Sleep? Will it be that soft and relaxing?"

"Yes, but if you want me to increase the pressure just say it."

"Oh, you're the expert apparently. It's up to you."

You start by rubbing his shoulders, first softly then harder, then you go through his whole back. You try to control your urge of continuing to his butt.

Every now and then Grant makes some moans and sighs. _'This is heaven. I think I'm in trouble here with this girl... And I think I knew it the moment I first laid my eyes on her.'_

After the bolder gesture of going through his arms too and feel his muscles there you decide it's probably better to finish it. "Good or want more?"

He smiles. "This is awesome. I could be here all day long actually. More, please?"

Grant's answer makes you giggle. "All right, five more minutes then." You look around. Fortunately there are few people around and it's mostly surf people who don't really care about you two.

After a few more minutes you finally stop.

Grant sighs deeply. "That was amazing. Thanks."

You grin. "Now that will be 100 dollars, please."

Grant giggles as he sits up. "For this I'll give you 500."

"Really? Where are my 500 then?"

Grant laughs. "I'll write you a check later."

"Later, uh? Yeah, sure. Teaser." You return to your towel laughing.

_'Ahh, don't go. Stay here close to me.'_ Grant keeps looking at you with a naughty smile. "I can pay you in massages, returning the favor."

You chuckle with your cheeks flushing. "Oh, can you? Are you sure it's worth 500 dollars?"

"Oh, do not underestimate my skills. You have seen nothing yet."

"Massage skills?"

"Yeah, and others."

You blush. "Ok, let's stop here. Before we get arrested or something."

"Can't I repay you the favor?" Grant pouts.

"Oh no, not that puppy eye look. It's not fair."

"Please?"

You finally gave in. "All right. Let's hope nobody thinks we run here a massage business or something."

"Hahah! Who needs a massage business when you have Grant himself here?"

Grant's teasing is implacable and makes you do even worse. "Cocky, uh? Well, I'm curious now. Show me what you've got."

He grins victoriously. "With pleasure. Lie down, please."

You obey him but you look suspiciously at him. "Somehow I don't feel comfortable with this."

"Oh but you will. Relax. I won't bite. I think."

"I heard that." You giggle.

"Ok. Here we go." He starts rubbing your back, not forgetting your shoulder and arms, till he stops as he reaches your buttocks and goes up again.

_'Such a teaser. And such amazing hands and fingers.'_ You think to yourself, enjoying every second of it. Enjoying it too much actually.

"How's it going?" Grant asks.

"Pretty well." You manage to say. You start to feel extremely horny and you can't even relax anymore because of that. _'I can't take this anymore. Too anxious now.'_ You sit up all of a sudden. "I'm good now. Thanks."

_'What the hell has just happened? Shying away again? Oh dear, I'm going crazy here.' _Grants looks at you puzzled. "Are you sure? Have I done something wrong?"


	8. Little Child

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Grant was giving you a quite sensuous back massage that was making you too horny and therefore a bit uncomfortable, even though you were loving it. You interrupt it quite suddenly and Grant asks you if he has done something wrong.

You blush a bit. "No, you haven't. I have. Never mind."

"I do mind. What have you done wrong? Cause I can't seem to find anything." He's looking confused at you.

You shrug. "Never mind, really. It's nothing important."

"Are you sure it's nothing I've done or said?"

You nod. "Positive. Don't think about it anymore."

"If you say so... I'm not convinced though."

"You should be."

Grant keeps looking at you like he's still demanding an explanation. "Are you ok? Feeling sick or something?"

"I'm fine."

"We can leave now if you want."

"I don't want to leave. I'm fine, ok? What do I have to say or do to make you see that?"

"Are we ok?" He looks almost scared.

You smile at his cute face. "Sure, we are. We're fine. Seriously."

"All right." Grant smiles back at you tenderly.

You stare a bit at the ocean, immersed in your thoughts. _'What the hell is happening here? Is he flirting with me? Well, he did say he wanted to spend time with me... Alexa said he couldn't take his eyes off me last night... And now this... Even he has said himself that he doesn't tease everybody... He clearly doesn't know I'm his fan. If he knew he would run away from me. Well, if he keeps flirting like this I don't think I'm gonna be able to resist...'_

After a few minutes of silence Grant speaks again. "So thoughtful... Care to share your thoughts with me?"

"Oh. Just thinking about nothing."

"Well, you are thinking about something, but it's something you don't want to share. And it's ok. For what it's worth I'm a patient guy." He winks at you and smiles.

"Ok, I'll remember that." You say amused. _'Oh dear, the more time I spend with him the more I like him.'_

"Good." He grins and at moment his phone starts ringing. "Oh, sorry, it's my brother again. Excuse me." Grant answers the call. "Hey, bro! Yeah, I didn't pick up earlier, I was taking a swim. Yeah, I am at the beach. Sure, everything is great. Yeah. Oh no, don't even go that way. No, I can't. Fine. Yes. Yeah, sure. Ok. Bye!"

That last part of the conversation seemed just like your phone conversation with Alexa earlier. Like Tyler was asking Grant something that he couldn't speak about in front of you. You think it's probably about you but then you refute the idea. _'Stupid girl. Why would it be about you? Like you're that important for Grant to speak about you to his brother...Right.'_

Grant chuckles. "Never mind, my brother is crazy."

You smile. "Like you?"

Grant pretends to be offended. "Like me?! I'm not crazy!"

You giggle. "Just a little bit. Well, I am a bit."

"Well, aren't we all a bit crazy? Hahah!"

"Right." You throw him a handful of sand.

"Oh no, you haven't just started that." Grant throws more sand at you.

You repeat the gesture and in a second you are both full of sand glued to your bodies.

"Ahhh, stop!" you giggle after a few more throws. "Look at this."

Grant chuckles. "Lovely. Guess we both need to take a swim in the ocean..." Grant stands up and extends his arm to you. "Come on."

You look reluctantly to him.

"Really? Are you really staying like that covered in sand?"

"All right, help me get up." You extend your hand and Grant grabs it, pulling you up.

"Lazy girl." He laughs.

"I am sometimes." You quickly stand up, pulled by Grant and you almost fall into his arms. "Jeez Grant, so much vigor, I'm not that heavy." You giggle blushing, as you put your hands on his chest to prevent yourself from crashing right into him.

Grant immediately wraps his free arm around your waist, holding you close. His other hand is still holding yours and pulling you tight as well and your bodies touch from the waist down, making you feel extremely hot.

Grant grins seductively. "You're not heavy at all, but I need to counteract your laziness, right?"

"Maybe." You look up at him and you almost lose your strength as your eyes meet his green ones locked on you. _'Oh dear, so much sexual tension, I need to break this or I don't know what might happen.' _You take a deep breath and you break completely away from him. "Though I'm not THAT lazy."

"Yeah, sure." Grant smiles, trying to hide the disappointment of you pulling away.

"Well, shall we wash this sand off?"

Grant nods. "Let's go."

You two take a quick bath in the ocean as you don't want to leave your stuff unattended for long.

"Now don't start throwing sand at me again..." Grant giggles.

"Yeah, right. I won't."

You both lie down again sunbathing and you start talking about your hobbies, your friends and families, your childhoods, basically your lives for over an hour.

"I don't even know how we never met before. Weren't you at Travis birthday last month?"

You shake your head. "No, I wasn't. I was out of town."

"Shame."

"Yeah, shame indeed." You smile while you look at your watch. "Ok, almost midday. Shall we leave to join them for lunch?"

Grant sighs like he's bored. "Yeah, sure."

"Aren't you hungry?" you ask amused. "We have barely eaten since we woke up."

"Yeah, I know." He sighs again.

"Ok..." You frown amused with so much sighing. "Let me see their whereabouts." You call Alexa to know where they are. They are at home after the shopping but they're thinking of eating at the beach and join you and Grant.

You tell this to Grant and he smiles instantly. "Great, so we don't have to move."

"Who's being lazy now?" You laugh. "Anyway, we have to go up there to the restaurant when they arrive."

"Yeah, but meanwhile... we can take a nap." He makes a cheeky smile and, taking advantage of you lying on your back, he gets closer to you and rests his head on your stomach, like it was his pillow.

"Oh." You say surprised with his gesture. "You can have my belly as your pillow, thanks for asking." You joke.

He giggles. "Sorry. Can I?"

"You can." You grin as you put your bag behind your head to serve as pillow for you.

"Thanks." He grins looking at you.

You smile like a fool and mumble. "After all, it's not like there's a boyfriend to punch you in the face."

Grant laughs loudly. "My words. And yeah. True."

You keep your stupid smile. Right now you feel happy. Grant is all you ever thought he was and more. More because it seemed like he was really into you, something you never thought it would happen. Even when you dreamed of meeting him, which you knew you would eventually because of Erin and Travis, you never thought he could be remotely interested in you. You thought he would just ignore you or at the very best he would be nice but just as a friend.

And now here you are spending time with him at the beach, you two flirting with each other, getting to know each other, having some serious sexual tension and all...

You take a deep breath and you sigh, making Grant's head go up and down just like your belly.

"Hey, I'm trying to sleep here." He jokes.

"And I'm trying to breathe." You tease him.

"Hahah! Fair enough. Breathe all you want. I'll sleep anyway."

"Ok, little child. Want some cuddles too?" You never assumed that Grant would take this seriously.

"Oh. I don't mind at all..." He grabs your hand and puts it over his stomach. "Here or on my hair and I'll sleep instantly like a baby."

"Oh my god, are you serious?" You say surprised that he does seem serious.

He looks at you embarrassed. "Weren't you? I mean..."

You immediately try to soothe him. "Oh, it's ok. I can perfectly cuddle you if you want to... It's fine. I even have two hands which means I can cuddle both your stomach and your hair." You joke.

Grant smiles. "That would be heaven."

_'You're heaven.'_ You think to yourself. "Ok, no problem." You start to rub softly his stomach and hair.

Grant moans a bit pleased. "Mmmm. Thanks. That's just perfect."

You feel a ton of butterflies filling your stomach while you keep cuddling him. Grant has closed his eyes and put his hand over yours in his belly, making you rub just his head.

In no time you're both asleep.


	9. Playing With Fire

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

You and Grant had fallen asleep on the beach.

A sudden scream, 'oh my god!' wakes you two up.

You realize it was Alexa screaming. She's giggling like a fool and Travis and Erin are also grinning amused.

You yawn. "Oh, for fuck's sake."

Grant also opens his eyes and jokes in a sleepy way. "Thanks, Alexa, I can give you an autograph, no problem."

Alexa laughs. "You fools! Glad to see you're enjoying yourselves." She looks slyly at your hand on Grant's stomach and you realize you two are holding hands, fingers intertwined included.

"Oh!" You snap blushing and you immediately let go of Grant's hand.

Grant seems a bit embarrassed as well but he quickly changes the subject. "We have enjoyed ourselves indeed, she's great at surfing. And you are fools for missing the morning at the beach."

Travis grins. "Fools, uh? Looks like we would be here getting in the way of your fun..."

"Asshole!" Grant hisses embarrassed while he stands up. He extends you his hand to help you stand up as well and you accept it but this time you make sure you don't fall right into his arms. "Thanks." You whisper.

Erin is grinning. "Sooo... We have here lunch! We brought some sandwiches and stuff..."

You make a teasing smile to Grant. "Looks like you don't have to go further after all..."

Grant laughs and you friends giggle at you two.

During the improvised lunch your friends grab all the opportunities they get to tease you and Grant.

You're eating an apple when Alexa makes another one of those little screams of her and she stands up in a rush. Leo, her boyfriend has arrived and she runs to his arms.

Erin jokes, "Ok, from now on we have lost Alexa."

You laugh. "Hahaha! She's not that bad!"

Travis grins. "Yeah, let them catch up and they will be right with us."

Grant smiles. "Lovely."

Travis smiles in a teasing way at Grant. "Are you still looking for your right one?"

You frown. It was like he had listened to your conversation with Grant earlier, about relationships. But then again they are friends so Travis must know that already.

Grant nods. "Yes. That someone." He immediately looks at you. "Ready for another swim?"

"Oh." You say surprised with his sudden invitation. "Sure."

Grant grins. "Great. Let's go." Just as sudden as his invitation, he picks you up and carries you in his arms to the ocean.

"Oh my god, Grant!" You exclaim embarrassed, slapping his arm.

Travis and Erin laugh entertained and they even clap their hands.

"Seriously, Grant!" You giggle as he drops you in the ocean but in gentle way.

"What? Didn't you enjoy the ride?" He smiles as he keeps an arm around your waist.

"I did. I just..." You suddenly blush as Grant keeps his smile at you.

"Just what?"

"Oh, never mind." You look away embarrassed. You try hard to refrain yourself from just kissing him. If he keeps this level of teasing and flirting you know you won't be able to control it.

Grant pulls you even closer. "I told you before, I do mind."

"And I told you before, it's nothing important..."

"Oh not again..." He sighs.

You take a deep breath. "Grant, you're playing with fire. I don't know what you're trying to do but you need to stop, seriously."

Grant opens his eyes surprised. "Do I? And playing with fire? Why?"

"Well..." You sigh deeply and you add, "whatever. See your crush on Rachel McAdams? Now imagine that I am you and you are Rachel. And she's been teasing you and flirting with you the way you have been doing with me. How would you feel and what would you do?"

Grant stares at you for moment dumbfounded. "You're saying...?"

"Exactly what I have said."

"Do you have a crush on me?"

You make a smirk and roll your eyes.

Grant takes a deep breath. "I didn't know... I..." He seems truly embarrassed.

"I know that. It's just that I don't know how to act around you. It's foolish, I know. I seem like a stupid teenager."

"It's not foolish. And sorry for the teasing. Again. If it makes you feel better I also have a crush on you. I told you before, when I said I wanted to spend time with you..." He smiles shyly.

You chuckle. "Yeah, and I thought that if you knew I was sort of a fan you'd run away scared."

"Well, I'm not scared. I'm flattered. I thought you were not into me at all. I thought you were just being nice."

"Well..." You smile.

Grant smiles back at you. "Ok, forget about the Grant you knew before you actually knew me."

"Oh, I have done it already, believe me." You giggle.

"Really? And?"

"And let's just say that the real Grant is way better than the Grant on tv and stuff."

"I like that." He smiles.

"Yeah." You smile back at him embarrassed.

Grant chuckles. "A crush, uh? Why hasn't Travis told me about this before?"

You pout. "Because he doesn't know. Or the girls. I kept this embarrassing thing for myself. I knew if I told Travis or Erin they would mock me to death and arrange something for me to meet you in the most awkward situation, I'm sure."

"I see." He smiles amused. "Well, they might not know before but now they have already figured out our crushes so..."

"So what?" You ask curiously.

"Well, we might as well just assume it."

"Assume it?"

"Our crushes."

You look at him frowning. He couldn't really mean what you think he does.

Grant makes a slight shrug with his shoulders and pouts, while pulling you closer to him. "I don't think I ever needed to ask this before but I will now, I won't risk a punch in the face." He chuckles at his own joke and asks, "can I kiss you?"

"Oh." You open your eyes in awe. Is he really asking if he can kiss you?! "Why?" Is all you can say in a very clumsy way.

"Why?" Grant giggles. "Because it's all I've been wanting to do since I met you. And this will is getting stronger and stronger..." Grant leans slightly towards you and he casts a seductive look at your lips.

"Ok." You just mumble, watching his face coming closer and closer to yours, your heart beating going faster and faster.


	10. He's a douche

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Grant had just asked if he could kiss you and after a quick moment of surprise and hesitation you eventually nodded.

Your heart starts beating faster and faster as Grant leans towards you. You feel the grip of his arm around your waist tightening and pushing your body against his own. Then his other hand slips softly under your hair right to the back of your neck, gently approaching your faces.

You look one last time into his eyes before you close yours and the next second your lips are touching Grant's. First they only brush against yours lightly but then, as you put your arms around his neck, the kiss quickly becomes more intense. However, you suddenly remember you are at a public place and your friends are not far. Actually they are probably watching you and a sudden self-consciousness takes over you. Before there's any tongue involved you pull away from Grant.

Grant shows a mix of confusion and fear on his face. "Everything ok?"

You nod a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, it's just..."

"You didn't like my kiss?"

You smile. "Fool. It's not that... I just... feel a little awkward. People are watching and..."

Grant smiles. "Yeah, you're right. I just wanted to kiss you and..." He sighs and looks almost desperate at you. "I didn't care for anything else."

You look away embarrassed avoiding his stare. Not even in your dreams you'd think Grant Gustin himself would say he has a crush on you and that he wants to kiss you.

"Hey, look at me, please." He lifts gently your chin.

You obey him and you look into his beautiful eyes.

"It's fine. Don't be embarrassed." He smiles tenderly.

"Well, I am. I can't believe I told you I have a crush on you..." You say this even more embarrassed as it hits your conscience.

"Hahah! It's ok, I'm glad you did. And that is nothing to be embarrassed of. I'm just a regular guy who also happens to have a crush on you so... Why are you embarrassed? I know I'm not."

"Right, I can see that." You smile.

"Well... How can we do this... I don't really know the area around but maybe I can invite you to dinner tonight? Just us? Is it less awkward?" He chuckles.

"Oh. Ok... I suppose."

"Good." He leans towards you, making you think he's going to kiss your lips but he ends up kissing your cheek instead. "Just because I don't want to make you feel awkward."

You giggle amused. "Sassy."

"Always." He grins.

"So, can we return now?"

"Oh, but we haven't even taken a swim yet..."

"Well..."

"One swim."

"Ok, but you can have all the swims you want, you don't need me for that."

"I prefer it with you." He shrugs with a smile.

You roll your eyes and you two enjoy some time in the ocean together.

When you two head back to your friends you realize there's someone else there. It's a former boyfriend of yours who's Leo's colleague at the university.

"Shit." You mumble to yourself.

Grant looks strangely at you. "What's wrong?"

You sigh. "Nothing."

The moment you join them you notice the anxious looks on Erin's and Alexa's faces as they look at you.

"Hi, guys, how are you?" You say to Leo and Nick.

They greet you and Alexa introduces them to Grant. Nick stares first at Grant and then back at you.

You sit on your towel and Grant sits right next to you, whispering in your ear, "Why do I have the feeling that I'm not the only one here with a crush on you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh come on." Grant rolls his eyes amused. "He killed me with his eyes and kissed you with his eyes."

"Nick is past."

"Oh so he was your boyfriend..."

"Was. Correct word. Boyfriend, wrong word."

Grant looks at you strangely. "What do you mean?"

"Do you really wanna know?" You raise an eyebrow.

"If you wanna tell me, yes."

"Well, I wanted to take things seriously, he didn't. So he was never technically my boyfriend. End of story."

"Oh." Grant makes a smirk. "He's a fool."

"Why?"

"Because he didn't want to be your boyfriend."

You chuckle. "Right. I agree with you."

"Is he the reason you said you are a skeptical in love? Why you said you don't think you'll ever find the 'right one'? One of your great disappointments?"

"You're very insightful." You say ironically.

"He's a douche. Like I said before, maybe you have not been meeting the right kind of guys..." Grant leans towards you and kisses your cheek. "I'm seriously determined to make you less skeptical."

You sigh deeply. "Again, you're playing with fire, Grant."

Grant smiles. "Am I? It's ok, I'm not afraid of getting burnt."

You chuckle again. "You know me for one day."

Grant shakes his head. "Not really. I've been listening to Travis and Erin speaking about you occasionally for over a year. It's like I already knew you. For instance, I know you have a dog. Erin once said that she only knew someone who loved their dog more than I loved Jett. And someone is you. Your love for sports, several times I watched sports with Travis and he would mention you. And so many other things. I got so curious about you that I've been stalking you on twitter and facebook for over six months. I even thought you were some tomboy but when I saw your pictures I was like, 'wow, gorgeous'. So, you see, my crush on you is not some sudden thing. Just like yourself, I've a crush on you for long now and since you were so honest with me about it I think I should be honest with you about it too."

You look at Grant in awe.


	11. That's the problem

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Grant has just confessed that he has crush on you for months now which left you completely surprised and bewildered.

"Are you serious?" It's all you can say.

Grant grins. "Yes, positively. Why?"

"Well, it's... I don't know, unexpected..."

"Is it? You had a crush on me too..."

"Yeah, but you are a public figure, an actor who happens to have tons of fans..."

"Well, if you were a public figure you'd have tons of fans too, probably a lot more than I have."

His answer makes you laugh. "Hahah! Right."

"Yeah, I'm serious. I'm sure you would."

You suppress a chuckle and you smile cheekily. "Well, if you had a crush on me, why didn't you ask Travis or Erin to introduce me to you?"

"Because of the same reasons you never asked them to introduce me to you. You never even told anyone about your crush on me, why would I act any differently?" He smiles.

You giggle. "Yeah, fair point."

"Well, then a couple of days ago they mentioned this trip and that you were also coming and I then I had to insinuate myself. I said I was bored in LA, whining that I had nothing do to and then Travis had to invite me. Heheh." Grant winks.

You grin. "You're unbelievable."

"I am indeed. Thanks." Grant leans forward and pecks your lips.

"Oh Grant!" You exclaim embarrassed, looking around. Nick has his eyes fixed on you and Grant.

Grants smiles. "What? Afraid of showing off?"

"Well... Yeah! Obviously."

"Well, maybe he'll realize how fool he was to let you go."

"You're really unbelievable." You laugh.

"Ain't it true?"

You giggle again. "I swear, if you keep doing this and saying those things... I won't be responsible for what I might do. Seriously."

"Oh, who's sassy now?"

"Grant..." You look at him with a glimpse of threaten in your eyes.

"Yes, my sweet lady?" He flashes one of his dazzling smiles, cocking his head to your side.

"Fool!" You exclaim laughing, slapping his arm hard.

"Hahah! I thought you were gonna kiss me like crazy or something." He laughs.

You sigh rolling your eyes and you mumble to yourself. "Why did I tell you I have a crush on you? WHY? Help."

Grant chuckles amused and then says, "Ok, now seriously, why are you so worried?"

"I'm not worried, it's just that... this is so... strange. It's surreal, really."

"Why?"

"Why?!"

"Yeah, why is this surreal? Can't we both be attracted to each other? Enjoy being with one another?"

"That's the problem."

"What is the problem?"

You sigh again. "I thought that once I met you you'd ignore me and my infatuation for you would simply disappear, I'd see you as a regular guy. But no, that's exactly what has not happened. In fact, quite the opposite. You tell me you've been stalking me online for over six months, having also a crush on me and the more I am with you and the more I talk to you the more the infatuation grows and it's insane. Like I said, we know each other for one day."

Grant smiles. "You think too much. I understand your feelings, but I think we should let it flow. Who knows? We might get surprised. Pleasantly surprised. Even more than we already are."

His words calm you and make you smile back at him. "Yeah. True." You lean towards him and to Grant's surprise you kiss him quickly but hard in the lips.

Grant grins. "Loved it. Do it again, but slower."

You let out a giggle like you're some silly teenager and you lean to kiss him again. This time he wraps his arms around you and you both fall on the towel laughing very entertained.

"Oh dear." It's Erin's voice, she's chuckling amused.

Travis is laughing too. "I don't even know what to say."

You blush at your friend's words and Grant smiles. "And don't count us for dinner."

Nick doesn't seem impressed. "Seems like you're having fun. I thought you didn't like fun, just serious things. Well, average serious."

You look at him baffled and Grant quickly replies. "I think you're mixing terms there. What's wrong in having fun in a serious relationship?"

Travis, Erin and Alexa stare at you and Grant and he smiles. "What? Don't you agree with me? How long have you two been dating?" He asks Travis.

"Over three years." Travis replies amused.

"See? And you still have fun with each other. Why the surprise?"

Travis smiles. "No surprise at all. Erin is my girl." Erin smiles and kisses his lips.

Grant grins. "Exactly."

Alexa chuckles and looks at you and Grant. "Congrats then. When is the wedding, love birds?" She jokes.

You fulminate her with your eyes but Grant plays along. "Don't worry, you'll be invited when the time comes. The mail is slow sometimes."

They all laugh and Nick stares at you again. "Wedding uh?"

You make a smirk and Grant nods. "Yeah, do you think I'd let this amazing girl single out there? No way. And you are invited too, if you wish to come." Then, Grant wraps an arm around your shoulder and kisses your cheek.

You giggle embarrassed. You know Grant is just trying to make Nick feel bad about letting you go once. And it seems to be getting on Nick's nerves indeed. He makes a sarcastic laugh at you. "You, getting married? Now that is something I'd pay to see."

"You can save your money then. Come on, Grant, let's do some jogging along the shore." You stand up pulling Grant's hand.

He follows you without saying anything. Only when you are far the reach of your friend's ears, Grant speaks. "What was that?"


	12. So I'm in the way

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**A/N Sorry, I know this is a very small chapter and it took me forever but...**

* * *

Your former boyfriend Nick is with you and your friends at the beach. He never wanted to take things seriously with you and Grant was just making some witty remarks and joking that he would get married to you just to piss off Nick. He replied that was something he would pay to see.

You asked Grant to come and take a walk with along the shore so that you could escape Nick's stare and judgment.

"What was that?" Grant asked you when you are far from your friends.

"What?"

"That. He said he'd pay to see you getting married and you got all upset."

"Do you really wanna hear the story?"

Grant nods. "Sure, if you want to tell."

"Well, like I told you, I wanted to take things seriously with Nick and he didn't so eventually we broke up."

Grant nods and chuckles. "Yeah, that's why I was pissing him off with the wedding thing, saying we'd get married and all."

You giggle. "Right. Well, sometime after breaking up with Nick I started seeing someone and after some time dating this guy he proposed to me."

Grant stares at you bewildered. "Proposed?"

"Yeah, Tom asked me to marry him and we'd been dating each other for like six months. Obviously I said no. Not because I didn't like him but it was too soon for something like that. Then he broke up with me and Nick has always teased me after that. Because the same way he didn't want to take things seriously with me, I didn't want to take things seriously with this other guy. Basically he mocks me because I did to Tom the same thing Nick did to me."

Grant stays silent for a moment then speaks, "I'm sorry, but this Nick is just an asshole. Marrying is not the same thing as being in a serious relationship."

"Right. Besides he's been hitting on me again. Texts, calls, saying we should get together, that this time he's ready to have a serious relationship with me. I think that's probably why he's come with Leo today..."

Grant raises an eyebrow. "I see. So I'm in the way..."

"You're not in the way. I'd never get back with him even if he was the only guy alive on earth. I've told him that endless times."

Grant looks at you expectantly, waiting for you to continue.

"What?" You ask him.

"Do you still like the other guy, Tom?" He asks straightforwardly.

You hesitate for a second. "There's only one Tom I like now." You say.

Grant frowns without understanding.

You giggle. "Fool. You almost forget your first name, don't you, Thomas Grant?"

Grant bursts into laughter. "Yeah, actually I do." He wraps his arms around you and smiles. "So, does this mean you're actually ok with assuming our mutual crushes and see where it leads?"

You nod smiling. "Yes. I think that for the first time I want the same as the boy wants."

Grant grins and leans to kiss you passionately.


End file.
